1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a read-after-write head for use in reproducing information immediately after recording, more particularly, a read-after-write head capable of reducing a cross-field from the recording side to the reproducing side.
The read-after-write head has a recording head juxaposed to a reproducing head with a shield plate therebetween, and information written on a recording medium such as a tape or a card is reproduced by the reproducing head by continuously feeding the medium to the reproducing head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction of a conventional read-after-write head will be explained.
FIG. 1 shows a pictorial illustration of a conventional two-track read-after-write head. In the figure, 1 is an outer case of said read-after-write head and 2 is a shield plate in order to reduce any cross-field between recording side 3 and reproducing or reading side 4 at the sliding face of said read-after-write head. The numeral 5 designates recording cores at recording side 3 and the numeral 6 refers to reproducing cores at the reading side 4 while 7 and 8 are shield plates for shielding adjacent tracks.
Generally speaking, these magnetic heads have a tendency such that a reading head is slightly influenced by the cross-field of a writing head as information is read. As shown in FIG. 1, in conventional heads the width of the recording core is greater compared to that of a reading core, and such construction causes considerable cross-field to be generated by the recording head and the reading core 6 detects the cross-field as reproduced noise, which is a serious problem causing poor reproduction quality.